Chimera
Chimera (キマイラ Kimaira) là một con quái vật xuất hiện nhiều lần trong loạt game Final Fantasy. Đây là loài quái vật có hai đầu dê và đầu rồng, đuôi rắn thân trước giống sư tử còn thân sau giống loài bò sát. Đa số Chimera trong game có các đòn tấn công thuộc tính lửa. Ngoài ra còn một số loài Chimera khác có thể tấn công bằng các thuộc tính khác nhau. Các tên gọi của quái vật thuộc loài Chimera bao gồm Chimera Brain, Chimerageist, Gorgimera và Rhyos. Xuất Hiện ''Final Fantasy Chimera là một quái vật trong ''Final Fantasy có thể tìm thấy tại Mirage Tower và có một con quái vật khác thuộc loài này là Rhyos xuất hiện ở Chaos Shrine. Trong bản remake Dawn of Souls, có một loại Chimera tên là Mage Chimera được tìm thấy trong Whisperwind Cove. ''Final Fantasy II Chimeras trong ''Final Fantasy II là một con trùm, guarding the spring where you must deposit the Wyvern Egg and later as random encounters in Final Fantasy II, usually in the Tower of Mysidia. Rhyos and Chimera Sphinx also appear as palette swaps in the original, as well as Chimera Brain in the Dawn of Souls remake. ''Final Fantasy III The Chimera appears as a random encounter in the skies of the surface world in ''Final Fantasy III. A blue version, the Chimera Mage appears as a random encounter in the Temple of Time. ''Final Fantasy IV Chimera là một loài quái vật sống ở Tower of Babil trong ''Final Fantasy IV. Chimera màu xanh có tên là Chimera Brain thì xuất hiện trong Sealed Cave và Lunar Ruins (Chỉ có trong bản GBA). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Chimera reappears as an enemy in Yang's and the Lunarian's Challenge Dungeons, as well as in the Lunarian's Tale. The Chimera Brain appears in the Lunarians tale as well as in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. The Chimera Geist appears in the Depths, being a very powerful enemy. Final Fantasy V The Dhorme Chimera is a randomly encountered enemy in ''Final Fantasy V. He can be fought in the desert near the Library of the Ancients. The Manticore is a boss fought at Gohn Meteorite. The Gorgimera is a stronger version that appears in the Interdimensional Rift. A dummy version, the standard Chimera, appears with the usage of cheats. ''Final Fantasy VI The Chimera is a random encounter in ''Final Fantasy VI. It can cast dangerous spells such as Aqua Breath, Snowstorm, Fireball, and Cyclonic. The Gorgimera, Vector Chimera, and Maximera appear as color variations all fought in different locations. ''Final Fantasy VII Chimera có tên là Maximum Kimaira là loài quái có thể gặp ở Mako Cannon tại Midgar trong ''Final Fantasy VII. Nó có một đòn tấn công rất mạnh gọi là Northern Cross. Có một loài Chimera màu nâu tên là Harpy xuất hiện tại Gold Saucer Desert Area. Còn một con quái vật khác rất giống Chimera là Kimara Bug xuất hiện tại Khu Rừng ở Thị Trấn Gongaga. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy VIII Có thể gặp con Chimera tại rất nhiều nơi trong thế giới ''Final Fantasy VIII. Mỗi cái đầu của nó có một đòn đánh khác nhau: đầu sư tử thì sử dụng các đòn tấn công vật lý, đầu bò sát thì sử dụng đòn Aqua Breath, đầu của diều hâu thì dùng để niệm phép thuật, và đầu rắn (tức là cái đuôi) thì niệm các phép thuật gây trạng thái. ''Final Fantasy IX Chimera trong ''Final Fantasy IX là loài quái vật có thể gặp tại Memoria. Đây là một trong những con quái vật mạnh nhất trong trò chơi, nó có thể sử dụng kĩ năng Virus Crunch để gây ra trang thái Virus cho đối thủ. ''Final Fantasy X ''.]] Chimera là một con quái vật có thể gặp tại các trận đánh ngẫu nhiên trong ''Final Fantasy X. Chimera Brain xuất hiện rất nhiều tại Calm Lands, còn con Chimerageist là một loài quái vật mạnh trong Area Conquest. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Mặc dù là không có con quái vật nào tên là Chimera trong phiên bản trò chơi này, thế nhưng có hai loài quái vật có hình dạng giống như Chimera và được xếp vào loài này là Protochimera và Rhyos. Sphere Break Final Fantasy XI Khimairas are members of the Arcana family found exclusively in the form of Notorious Monsters. They were introduced in the Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion. Final Fantasy XII The Chimera Brain is an enemy fought in ''Final Fantasy XII and is in the class of Cockatrice. They like to travel in packs. The Lesser Chimera and Gorgimera exist as other alternate colored versions and randomly encountered enemies. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Chimera appears as an enemy in Pazuzu's Tower, Mac's Ship, and Doom Castle. They can cast elemental spells and inflict status effects. They are not much to worry about though. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Chimera appears in the Lynari Desert and at Mount Vellenge. Theses are aggressive creatures that cast Thunder to paralyze the player. Their appearance is dramatically different from past ''Final Fantasy games. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Chimera appear in two different forms, Chimera and Chimaiga. Their appearance is different from how they looked in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Chimera are identical to their appearance in ''Ring of Fates. They can inflict heavy damage with their beams they shoot from their mouths, which causes the player to become disoriented (if hit). Từ Nguyên Học là một loài quái thú có thể phun lửa trong thần thoại Hy Lạp, nó là con của hai quái thú Typhon và Echidna có họ hàng với Cerberus và Hydra. Nó được mô tả là quái vật có phần trước của loài sư tử, phần sau của loài bò sát và đuôi là một con rắn. Ngoài ra, trên lưng nó còn mọc ra một cái đầu dê và đầu rồng. Chimera có khả năng thở ra lửa. Chimera là một quái vật đáng sợ, vì phải nuôi ba miệng ăn nên nó ăn thịt bất kì người nào nó gặp. Cuối cùng, Chimera đã bị anh hùng Bellerophon tiêu diệt với sự giúp đỡ của Pegasus theo lệnh của vua xứ Lycia. Nhờ đôi cánh của Pegasus, Bellerophon thoát được những đốm lửa từ miệng con quái vật và tiêu diệt nó bằng những mũi tên bằng chì. Bellerophon đã bắn những mũi tên vào miệng con quái vật, dứơi sức nóng của ngọn lửa, chì tan ra và đốt cháy ruột gan của nó. Trong ngôn ngữ hiện đại, thuật ngữ Chimera thường được dùng để chỉ những cá thể mang hai dòng máu lai giữa hai loài hoặc hai bộ tộc. Gallery Image:Amano_Chimera.jpg|''Final Fantasy II'' artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Thông Tin Ngoài Lề *Chimera là quái vật duy nhất xuất hiện đầy đủ trong mười hai phiên bản trò chơi đầu tiên cuả loạt game Final Fantasy.